Un premier amour inoubliable
by sakurinhatake
Summary: Rin, qui est partie de Tokyo à 3 ans, retourne dans sa ville natale pour y retrouver son premier amour. Celui-ci lui a donné un collier et une bague en lui promettant qu'il l'attendrait qu'elle les lui ramène. Puis, elle rencontre Kakashi... (Schoolfic) En pause
1. Prologue

Je m'appelle Rin, Rin Nohara, et j'ai 15 ans. Je vais donc entrer au lycée. Après 12 ans d'absence, je reviens enfin à Tokyo et je compte bien y rester! Depuis le temps que je bassine mes parents pour revivre dans cette magnifique ville... Enfin, je n'ai pas vraiment de souvenir d'elle mais il faut que je les lui rende. Ce sont une bague et un collier, appartenant respectivement au père et à la mère du garçon qui me les a confiés. Le problème, c'est que je ne me rappelle ni de son nom, ni de son visage, ni de sa voix (qui aurait de toute façon changée), ni rien... Juste ces deux précieux objet...

Je suis allée au porte ouverte de mon nouveau lycée, Konoha. Il y avait une grande allée bordée de cerisier en fleur, une grande cour, le bâtiment était si gigantesque que j'en ai le vertige rien qu'en y repensant... Et puis il y avait ces quatre élèves. Quand j'ai vu qu'ils s'étaient déguisés en animaux, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rigoler, après tout, qui se déguise en chat, en chien, en souris et en lapin pour des portes ouvertes? On m'a dit qu'il géraient les classes du lycée en proposant des activités ou en réglant les problèmes, par exemple, et qu'ils avaient donc le respect de tout le monde sans pour autant être supérieurs. Le chat s'appelait Asuma Sarutobi, le chien Kurenai Yūhi et la souris Gai Maito. On n'a pas pu me dire qui était le lapin mais il m'inspirait quelque chose de familier. Il semblait gentil, calme, était souriant et devait prendre soin des autres. Quelque chose en lui me rappelait ce petit garçon de 3 ans que j'avais connu et qui m'avait confié ses biens les plus précieux.

On était donc à Tokyo quand j'avais 3 ans. Il faisait chaud et j'attendais dans l'herbe. J'attendais celui dont j'étais amoureuse depuis des mois. Je me revoyais dire haut et fort que je l'aimais plus que toutes les filles de notre classe réunie, ce qui faisait beaucoup rire ma maîtresse. Sans que je m'en rende compte, ce petit garçon me fit des guilis dans mon dos. Je n'avais pu que rigoler en lui suppliant d'arrêter. Heureusement qu'il était gentil et qu'il arrêta cette torture. Après avoir joué un long moment rien que tous les deux, je lui dis que je devais déménager. Il semblait triste et, paradoxalement, ça me faisait sourire. C'est à ce moment là qu'il décrocha le collier de sa maman et qui avait comme pendantif la bague de son papa et qu'il me les tendit en disant avec son visage d'ange, flou dans ma mémoire:

"Ce sont les choses les plus précieuse que j'ai. Prends-les et prends-en soin. J'attendrai ici que tu reviennes me les rendre, comme ça, on est sûr de se revoir un jour!"

Ce jour-là, il était habillé d'une capuche de lapin noir.

"Mon petit lapin noir!"

J'ai crié ça devant tout le monde en me jetant sur l'étudiant en lapin. Je pleurais d'avoir enfin retrouver mon premier amour, mais...

"-Euh, on se connait?

-Snif, je sais que ça fait longtemps mais c'est moi, Rin!

-Rin? Je n'en connais pas...

-C'est normal, après tout, moi non plus, je ne me rappelle pas de ton nom. Mais tu dois au moins te rappeller de ta promesse d'il y a 12 ans puisque tu es toujours à Tokyo.

-... Je ne ne crois pas avoir fait de promesse à quiconque. Je dois m'occuper de choses importantes donc je dois partir."

Il m'avait laissé planté là, je devais être ridicule à ses yeux de l'avoir appelé comme ça en public mais il n'avait montré aucune émotion comme la gêne ou quelque chose qui m'aurait dit qu'il avait un vague souvenir de moi, il y avait juste de l'incompréhension dans son regard et son attitude. Je suis sûre que mon premier amour souvient un minimum de notre histoire et de ma tête, intelligent comme il l'était. Plus tard, j'ai su que la personne que j'ai interpellé s'appellait Kakashi Hatake.


	2. Chap1: La rentrée

C'est une histoire que j'écrirai au fil de mes envies, mais j'ai déjà la fin en tête

Bonne lecture

Disclaimer: Naruto ne m'appartient pas, c'est à Kishimoto.

_

C'est la rentrée et je suis en seconde I (pour Inu), les autres sont M(ausu), N(eko) et R(abbitto), comme les déguisements des quatre élèves. Je m'attendais à être avec Kurenai Yūhi mais on ne l'avait pas vu de la matinée, ni lui, ni un des trois autres. Mon professeur principal est Tsunade-sensei. C'est une très belle femme avec peut-être un peu trop de poitrine mais avec un grand cœur. Par contre, il ne faut pas la contrarier. C'est une prof de Japonais et je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser! Pendant deux heures, on a parlé des portes ouvertes qui étaient plus une prérentrée où l'on pouvait visiter au gré des envies. Tout le monde a bien aimé, mais ils se souviennent tous de ce petit moment gênant...

À la récré, je suis allée voir Sakura Haruno. Elle me ressemble assez, elle a juste le caractère explosif de Tsunade-sensei quand elle s'énerve contre Naruto. Lui, il est plutôt celui qui fait le pitre à longueur de journée mais qui est d'une honnêteté sans borne et son sourire le rend mignon, ça lui donne un visage d'enfant!

À la fin de la pause, on a appris qu'en fait, Gai et les autres sont en train de passer dans toutes les classes pour se présenter, c'est étrange... Cette fois, on a eu Jiraya-sensei. Je dois avouer qu'il me fait un peu peur avec ses yeux assez... baladeurs... Sa matière est l'histoire. Je me demande comment il peut se souvenir des dates alors qu'il était exactement comme Naruto, d'après Tsunade-sensei. Et la dernière heure du matin s'est terminé par de la science avec Orochimaru-sensei. Il me terrifie avec son regard glaçant et il semble si sadique... Je plains ceux qui l'ont en prof principal, même si je ne le connais pas encore.

C'est à la moitié du cours que Kurenai, Asuma, Kakashi et Gai sont entrés dans la salle. Ils n'ont plus leur déguisement mais des bandeaux avec écrit le nom des classes, et ce n'est pas Gai qui a celui d'Inu, mais Kakashi! Ils ont expliqué qu'ils avaient du échangé leur costume à cause du Hokage qui trouvait que c'était plus rigolo.

"Kakashi:- Nous faisons partis de l'ANBU...

Gai:- ANti-BUcher, on est là pour que tout reste en ordre dans l'établissement, du CP à la terminale!

Kurenai:- Je précise que le Anti-bucher, c'est juste pour que ça rentre pour ANBU parce que le directeur, Hiruzen-sama, c'est amusé à nous inventer ce nom pour notre groupe et il nous a dit de trouver une signification qui passerait auprès de vous.

Asuma:- Mais on vous interdit de nous appeler Anti-bucher, ANBU si vous voulez, mais pas l'autre.

Kakashi:- (pour lui même) Aussi, qui a eu l'idée de ce nom. Je me le demande...

Asuma:- Hum! Quoiqu'il en soit, nous devons aussi bien empêcher les bagarres que maintenir une bonne ambiance dans tout l'établissement...

Kakashi:- Ainsi que d'organiser des activités ou des fêtes pour le fun.

La classe:- OUAIS!

Orochimaru:- (avec son regard machiavélique) Calmez-vous!

Kurenai:- Je crois que c'est tout. On va donc retourner dans nos classe respective, à moi que vous ayez des questions?

Naruto:- Comment on fait pour vous rejoindre? Ça à l'air trop classe!

Kakashi:- Il faut être d'ici depuis au moins sept ans.

Sakura:- Quoi! Mais il aurait fallut être arrivé au moins en primaire!

Naruto:- C'est d'la triche!

Kakashi:- Si tu veux, si tu veux..."

La sonnerie se fait entendre. C'est donc la pose déjeuner. Je n'arrête pas de penser que Kakashi est à Konoha depuis sept ans ou plus. Il est plutôt musclé pour un lycéen, assez grand mais pas trop, et les contours de son visage sont si fin! D'ailleurs, pourquoi il porte un masque de malade? ... Il vient vers moi! Je fais quoi?! Je prends un livre pour me cacher. Il a l'air de me regarder! Je crois que je deviens toute rouge!

"Kakashi:- Ça va? Tu es toute rouge.

Moi:- Oui oui! Ça va!

Kakashi:- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu peux venir me voir."

Et il est parti avec un sourire angélique que j'ai pu voir grâce au peu du visage que je voyais. Et en fait, il est allé voir tous les nouveaux pour dire le même genre de choses...

L'après-midi, on a eu maths avec Shikaku-sensei, c'est si ennuyeux... Sa façon de parler a tout pour les rendre intéressants mais son intonation les rendrait soporifique. J'ai même vu Kakashi qui dort, accoudé, et est copié par tous les paresseux de la classe. À la fin de l'heure, tous les dormeurs ont eu un devoir maison, sauf le membre de l'ANBU, ce qui est étrange. Et Naruto l'a bien fait remarquer...

"Naruto:- Eh! Pourquoi lui il a rien? C'était le premier à dormir!

Shikaku:- Tu dis une autre phrase de ce genre et je double ta sanction. Je sais que Kakashi est très occupé en ce moment et qu'il somnole souvent en cours à cause de ça.

Kakashi:- Euh, oui... Désolé...

Shikamaru:- Naruto, cherche pas à comprendre, tu sais bien que c'est toujours comme ça les rentrées.

Naruto:- Pff...!"

C'est rigolo de voir Naruto s'agiter comme un enfant de cinq ans. Je me me demande quand même à quoi il est occupé.

Et à la pose de l'après-midi, Sakura vient me voir en me disant:

"Sakura:- Il est beau, hein?

Moi:- Quoi, de qui?

Sakura:- Perso, je préfère Sasuke, mais ils se ressemblent beaucoup ces deux-là.

Moi:- (toute rouge) Je vois vraiment pas de qui tu veux parler.

Sakura:- Je trouve qu'il a un regard bienveillant sur toi...

Moi:- Ah oui! Tu crois?

Sakura:- Je me disais qu'il te faisait de l'effet! Hihihi!

Moi:- C'est vrai que je crois que je l'aime, mais je dois d'abord rendre ça à mon premier amour (je lui montre le collier et la bague). C'était ses objets les plus précieux.

Sakura:- Imagine que c'est Kakashi, celui que tu cherches!

Moi:- Je ne crois pas... Je lui ai un peu parlé mais il ne semble pas avoir de souvenir de moi...

Sakura:- Tu m'as dis que c'était y'a longtemps, peut-être que si tu lui donnes quelques indices, il finira par se rappeler de toi! Je sais que tu n'iras jamais lui demander directement alors essayons par la manière douce.

Moi:- Mouais... Demain je lui montrerai ça discrètement pour voir s'il réagit.

Sakura:- Pourquoi pas maintenant?

Moi:- Déjà que j'ai fait une mauvaise première impression, il faudrait pas que le premier jour de classe soit aussi catastrophique.

Sakura:- Vu comme ça..."

La pause se finit. Au moment où je range le collier dans ma trousse, quelqu'un arrête mon bras d'une poigne forte.

"Kakashi:- Où as-tu trouvé cette bague?

Moi:- Euh... C'est un ami qui me l'a donné...

Kakashi:- Ah oui? Je peux le voir de plus près? (il me l'arrache presque des mains) Oui, c'est bien ça... Normalement, ceci m'appartient.

Moi:- Vraiment! Ça veut...

Minato:- Allez les tourtereaux, on doit faire les cours."

Alors que moi je suis toute rouge qu'on nous appelle comme ça, lui retourne à sa place avec un étrange regard, tourné sur le sol. Je n'ai pas du tout fait attention au professeur, tellement préoccupée de la réponse que Kakashi me donnerait, que je ne sais même pas qui il est et quelle matière il enseigne... Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il semble être très proche de Kakashi à leur manière de se parler. J'ai aussi appris que c'est le père de Naruto puisqu'il crie à chaque fois "Pa-pa...!" quand Minato-sensei lui dit de se tenir correctement. À la fin de l'heure, je me suis directement dirigée vers Kakashi mais il était déjà parti...


	3. Chap2: Le secret dévoilé

Kakashi semble ne pas plus faire attention à ce qui c'est passé hier. J'ai donc réessayer de lui faire dire quelque chose du genre "C'est donc toi ma belle"... Euh, je veux dire au moins "Je me souviens de toi". Le problème, c'est qu'à chaque fois que je fais pendouiller le collier de manière visible, quelque chose d'autre attire son regard autre part (un gars qui tombe, un autre qui se trompe de salle, un oiseau qui fonce sur la fenêtre...), à croire qu'une force mystique m'empêche de connaître la vérité...

Puis à la pause de midi, une bagarre éclate. C'est parti en bagarre générale quand les quatre membres de l'ANBU sont arrivés. Il y a une dizaine d'élèves qui tentaient d'en frapper dix autres, ce qui est difficilement arrêtable, mais l'autorité dont a fait preuve Kakashi les a stoppé net, et le calme est revenu tranquillement. Et il semblerait que je ne sois pas la seule à être charmé par ce mystérieux personnage.

Les semaines passent, rien n'a évolué. D'ailleurs, Sakura me l'a reproché:

"Sakura:- Tu sais que si on était pas dans la même classe que Sasuke, tu pouvais être sûre que toutes les filles seraient sur Kakashi! Et encore, c'est comme s'ils s'étaient partagés toutes les filles du lycée, avec un avantage pour celui sur qui tu flashes.

Moi:- Je pourrais dire la même chose que toi!

Sakura:- Tu plaisantes? La seule rivale que j'ai à ce niveau, c'est Ino! Toi, on dirait que tu n'éprouves rien pour lui, c'est à ce demander s'il ne a pas complètement oublié que tu es dans sa classe...

Moi:- ... vraiment...

Sakura:- Il faut que tu lui montres ce que tu as dans ton cœur!"

Et à cause d'elle, je ne fais plus que penser à ça! Est-ce que je dois vraiment le crier sur le monde pour qu'il accepte mon amour, et qu'il daigne m'avouer qu'il me reconnais ? Parce que maintenant, j'en suis sûre. C'est bien lui, mon premier amour. Son caractère protecteur, son petit rire cristallin, son doux sourire, rien n'a changé. C'est décidé, je vais aller lui parler!

"Désolé mais je n'ai vraiment aucun sentiment pour toi, tu ferais mieux de m'oublier."

Ces paroles m'ont glacé. Kakashi parlais à une fille que je ne connais pas vraiment. Elle lui avait fait un joli petit cadeau et lui l'avait rejeté presque froidement tellement il a été direct avec elle. Étant juste à côté d'eux, séparé par le coin du couloir, j'avais tout entendu. Comment est-ce que je pourrais faire mieux, moi et mes simples paroles. Je suis donc repartie vers la classe, plus déprimée que jamais.

"Sakura:- Il t'a... rejeté?

Moi:- ... non...

Sakura:- Bah pourquoi tu fais cette tête alors?

Moi:- ... il en a rejeté une qui avait un cadeau fait main froidement...

Sakura:- Et alors? T'es pas cette meuf que je sache et tu as ça, toi! Si tu les lui redonnes, il ne pourra qu'être gentil avec toi! Allez, viens! On va aller le voir!

Moi:- Hein, mais attends!"

Je me suis donc retrouvée en face de lui, rouge comme une pivoine, à trembler de tout mon corps. Sakura est cachée derrière moi, à l'endroit même où j'étais cachée il y a peu.

"Kakashi:- Ça ne va pas?

Moi:- Je voulais te rendre ça."

Il prend le collier, fait sortir la bague et me retend le collier. "Tu peux garder ton collier, tu sais?" m'a-t-il dit. Pourquoi veut-il que je garde son collier? Et pourquoi me dit-il que c'est le mien? J'allais lui poser la question mais cette fichu sonnerie retentit et le fait partir très vite vers la classe.

"Sakura:- Mauvais timing... En fait, tu m'avais pas dit que tout lui appartenait?

Moi:- Bah... si... je comprends pas pourquoi il a dit ça...

Sakura:- En plus, t'as pas eu le temps de lui dire "Je t'aime"!

Moi:- y'a un problème..."

J'ai donc attendu la fin des cours de la matinée pour essayer de lui reparler de ça mais la seule chose qu'il ait eu le temps de dire, c'est "Je suis pressé, désolé". À la pause du soir... bah en fait, moi je l'avais pas à cause des cours qui durent une heure et demie. Et à la sortie des cours, je l'avais attendu parce que je finis les cours plus tôt que lui, du coup, mais il est resté si tard que j'ai du rentrer avant lui. Il était 19 heures.

Le lendemain, j'ai enfin pu aller le voir tranquillement à la pause du matin.

"Moi:- Dis, tu te souviens de moi?

Kakashi:- Euh? Bah oui, tu es Rin Noahra, dans ma...

Moi:- Nan, je veux dire... Tu ne te souviens pas qu'on a été très proche petit?

Kakashi:- ...

Moi:- Et ce collier, c'est pas le mien, c'est celui que tu m'avais confié à l'époque en même temps que la bague que tu as reprise! Comment peux-tu te souvenir que d'un seul élément des objets les plus précieux de ton enfance?

Kakashi:- ...

Moi:- Réponds! ... s'il te plait...

Kakashi:- ... je ne peux pas te répondre ici et maintenant... mercredi, 14 heures, en face du lycée... je t'expliquerai à ce moment-là... et ne prends pas de talon."

Il est parti avec une mine sombre, comme s'il cache un lourd secret. Toute la journée, il m'a évité. Pourquoi ne pas avoir dit tout simplement demain? Et puis, pourquoi ce que j'ai dit le change à un point où tout le monde le remarque et s'inquiète pour lui?

La journée me semble durer une éternité. Le soir, je ne trouve pas le sommeil tellement je suis impatiente. Le lendemain matin est aussi long que le jour précédent. À midi, je cours chez moi, une maison proche du lycée, je mange rapidement et je sors en ville pour acheter un gilet léger et assorti à ma tenue. Après l'avoir acheté, je me dirige vers l'entrée du lycée. Il est 13h30 et je le vois en train d'attendre sur un bloc de pierre, regardant le ciel bleu azur. Je fais un pas et je m'arrête. On dirait qu'il fume, mais la cigarette est remplacée par un bâton d'encens. En fait, il semblerait qu'il essaie de faire une flamme avec son briquet et ayant besoin de ses deux mains, il a coincé le bâton entre ses dents couverts d'un masque blanc. Il me remarque et me fait un signe de tête pour que je le suive. On marche trente bonnes minutes en silence, arrivant dans une campagne couverte de céréale. Je n'ose pas lui demander pourquoi il tient un bâton d'encens, de peur d'arriver sur un sujet sensible. Puis, je remarque que le chemin m'est familier, et en face de nous se dresse une maison en bois. C'était sa maison, quand on était petit! Je me mets à courir, comme nous le faisions avant et arrivée à la porte d'entrée, je me tourne vers Kakashi comme si j'avais gagné une course olympique, ce qui m'a gêné au plus haut point, me rendant compte de mon imaturité. Mais ça l'a fait rire, du même rire d'enfant que j'avais si souvent entendu. En fouillant dans ses poches, il se rend compte qu'il a laissé ses clés à l'intérieur et puisque la poignée extérieure ne tourne pas, il est coincé dehors avec moi. Je me rappelle qu'il laissait toujours la fenêtre de sa chambre pour me laisser aller et venir quand je voulais. Donc je me mets à la recherche d'une l'échelle et une fois en haut, je vois avec joie que j'avais raison. Je lui dis donc de monter et j'entre comme si c'était ma maison (enfin, pas tout à fait). Alors qu'il devrait être rassuré de pouvoir rentrer chez lui, il semble... avoir peur. Sa chambre est bizarrement très poussiéreuse, comme s'il n'y était jamais entré depuis plusieurs années.

"Kakashi:- Désolé, c'est pas très propre parce que je n'utilise jamais cette partie de la maison... mais fais comme chez toi.

Moi:- D'accord.

Kakashi:- Tu peux garder tes chaussures, euh... je ne vis que dans trois pièces, donc le reste de la maison doit être dans le même état...

Moi:- Et si on descendait, ce serait plus agréable pour parler. On y va?

Kakashi:- Je... je te suis...

Moi:- C'est comme dans mes souvenirs! Ça va? T'es tout pâle...

Kakashi:- je... je peux pas... Tu... Tu peux m'ouvrir la porte d'entrée? Je... Je peux pas descendre par là...

Moi:- Voilà, c'est ouvert.

Kakashi:- ... Merci... En fait... je vais tout t'expliquer. Si je t'ai fait venir ici, c'était pour être sûr que tu ne mentais pas en disant qu'on se connait depuis longtemps...

Moi:- Qu...

Kakashi:- Ne m'interromps pas s'il te plaît. Je n'ai plus de souvenirs remontant à avant mes 6 ans. Mon père serait mort à cette époque et ça m'aurait tellement traumatisé que je me serais moi-même effacé la mémoire. Je dois t'avouer que je n'avais pas du tout prévu le coup des clés. Et pour le fait que descendre ces escaliers me pétrifie est sans doute dû à cet événement... Ah oui, la bague. Tu vois, cette photo de mon père montre la bague que tu m'as rendue, c'est seule chose qui m'a permis de la reconnaître, cette image que j'ai tant de fois étudiée.

Moi:- Le collier... il était à toi aussi. J'ai pas pu te le dire hier à cause de la sonnerie mais tu m'avais dis que c'était un souvenir de ta mère! D'ailleurs tiens, je te le rends.

Kakashi:- !... de ma mère tu dis... Je ne sais même plus à quoi elle ressemble... Je n'ai aucune photo d'elle, rien pour me rappeler que j'en ai eu une, et là, tu m'apportes...

Moi:- _Il va me crier dessus?! Ou pleurer? Ou..._ euh...

Kakashi:- Merci... infiniment.

Moi:- Qu... Mais non!

Kakashi:- Et désolé. Je n'ai jamais cherché à retrouver mes souvenirs! Je t'es bien observé et je sais maintenant que je veux me souvenir de toi, mais...

Moi:- mais...?

Kakashi:- J'aurai besoin de ton aide."


End file.
